Halloween
by ILuvCarsMBaV9513
Summary: Ethan is nervous about asking Sarah to the Halloween dance at school, or really just asking her out in general. But what happens when Jesse returns? Etharah,Bennica,Rory/OC. Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Angst,Friendship. Please R&R!
1. Bitten

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC: Dakota Walker_**

**_Hey! This story is loosely tied in with 'Vampires, Earth Priests/Priestesses, Seers, and Me'._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween<strong>_

_**Bitten**_

_**October 30, 2011**_

"No, Benny. I don't think that I can." Ethan said. He and Benny were in Ethan's house. It was Friday, so Sarah was babysitting Jane again. Benny's cousin, Dakota, was also there with Sarah and Jane downstairs. Benny and Ethan were talking about the Halloween Dance at school on Halloween night.

"Ugh! C'mon, dude! This is like the seventh time this year, that you've chickened out on asking Sarah to one school dance. She isn't getting any younger!" Benny said as he sat on Ethan's desk, looking at Ethan who was sitting on his bed.

"Well she isn't getting any older, either!"

"Okay, fine! But, even I didn't chicken out when I asked Erica to this dance! And, she actually said yes. Even Rory asked Dakota! You two are the only ones left." Benny argued, jumping off the desk and sat next to Ethan. "Come on, just ask her."

Meanwhile, the girl in question was downstairs, having the same conversation with Dakota, but in a differtent point of view.

"I know. It's just that I don't understand why he's still so nervous about asking me to one simple dance."

"Ugh! C'mon, girl! This is like the seventh time this year, that he's chickened out on asking you to one school dance. You are not getting any younger!" Dakota argued, sitting in the chair looking at Sarah who was sitting on the couch, Jane already have been put to bed an hour ago.

"Well, I'm not getting any older, either!"

"Okay, fine! But, even Benny didn't chicken out when he asked Erica to this dance! And, she actually said yes. Even Rory asked me! You two are the only ones left." she said as she got up and sat down next to Sarah. "I just hope he asks you soon."

Back upstairs, Ethan was pacing in front of the open window.

"Hey guys!"

"AHH! Rory!" Ethan yelled as he turned to his vampire ninja friend.

"Sorry. Hey, is Dakota here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's downstairs. Why?" Benny said.

"'Cause, I want to talk to her about something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said as he opened the window wider.

"Thanks." he said crawling through the window, and walking out the door.

"That,... was weird." Benny said looking towards the door after Rory left.

"Yeah..." Ethan agreed. "Why didn't he just go downstairs and knock on the door like a civilized person?"

"I don't know."

As Rory went downstairs, the girls heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Sarah yelled, as she opened the door. "Erica? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see what you were doing. And, I was also in the neighborhood, getting dinner." she replied, flashing her fangs. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Sarah said as Erica walked in.

She started looking around. "Hey, is Benny here?" she asked.

"Yeah. The question is when is he not here. He's upstairs. Hey, Rory."

"Rory!" Dakota yelled running up to him.

"Hey, baby! What's shakin'?" he asked as they hugged.

"You are such a dork!"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"True. What are you doing here?" Dakota asked as Sarah went to the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you about the dance tomorrow." he said sitting down on the couch with her.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, how are we planning on getting there?"

"Rory, we're vampires! Well, I'm a fledgling. But still, you can fly. You can fly us to the dance! And if not, Sarah said she'd take all of us in her car."

"Wait, I colud fly us both to the dance!" he said jumping up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Dakota grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up. "You know, Rory, for as cute as you are, you're slow. But, I love you anyway." she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." he giggled as he blushed a dark red. "I love you, too."

Just then, Erica and Benny came down, holding hands, and laughing.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sarah asked as she came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray full of drinks. Four were blood substitutes, the other two glasses were just water. She handed out the drinks, until she realized that there was one glass left. It was the other water for Ethan.

"Oh, nothing." Benny said looking into Erica's eyes.

"Oh, um, where's Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"Upstairs. Why?" Benny turned to her.

"You left him alone? He shouldn't be left alone! Not with Jesse still out there!"

"Oops..."

"Yeah, oops!"

Just then, they heard a scream. "Ethan?" Sarah yelled.

"Help!" he yelled. Sarah ran up the stairs, and tried to open Ethan's door. But it was locked.

"ETHAN! What's wrong?" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah... Help!"

"Okay, Erica, Dakota, and Rory. We need to break down this door! Now!" she got in position with the other three. "Okay, 1,... 2,... 3,...GO!"

When the door fell down, it revealed nothing but a trashed room, and a motionless Ethan laying on the floor. "Ethan!" Sarah yelled as she ran to him.

"Sarah..." he whispered as she knelt down beside him.

"Yes, I'm here, Ethan," she said as she pulled him up into her lap.

He tried talking again, but his throat was dry. "Hang in there Ethan, okay?" he just looked at her, and cried. Seeing him like that made her cry too. She looked up at the window. The open window.

_"When one leaves,_

_The window is left opened."_

She looked behind her and saw Benny crying. "Benny," she gestured for him to come help her get him on the bed. "Rory, go make sure Jane doesn't come in here. Dakota, go get your Grandma. Erica, go get him some water." Sarah ordered. Without looking at them, she knew they were crying too.

_"The heart is left behind,_

_To linger._

_The loved ones cry,_

_As they spread their wings,_

_To fly."_

"Ethan?"

"S-sarah..."

"Don't leave me, please?"

"I won't. I-I can't."

"Here." Erica said with a shaky voice, as she handed Sarah the water. Sarah sat Ethan up and gave him the water.

"Sarah," Benny's Grandma and Dakota walked into the room. "What happened?"

"We don't know. I think Jesse came back." she replied wiping away her tears as she sat on the bed with his head in her arms.

"Can you tell me what happened, Ethan?" Grandma asked.

"Jesse... bit in... again..." he said as he weakly held his arm up. Everyone gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked crying harder.

"Because,... I wanted... to be... with you... forever..." he started crying harder too. "I...love...you, Sarah..."

"I love you too, Ethan." she replied. Benny stood up, and walked to Erica. He hugged her tightly as he cried while he watched. Dakota and Rory held onto each other tightly, as if for dear life. "But you weren't supposed to do this. You're supposed to be mortal, get married, have kids, grow old. Not live forever."

"Someone once told me: The future is unclear, unwritten, unthought of. Live in the moment. Live in the now. Live with love." he said, getting his strength back.

"Here you go, Ethan. Drink up." Grandma said giving him a glass of blood supplement. He sat up and drank it halfway. "Now, you're a fledgling. Like Dakota."

"As sad as this is, we are alike." Dakota said, pulling away from Rory's tight grip.

"Sorry, Ethan." Rory said.

"Ethan, that was most likely one of the stupidest things you could have ever done." Benny said. "But, congrats. On being an undead creature of the night. And for finally saying you love her, and she said it back."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, please tell me what you think, and if I should make this more than a oneshot. Your opinionsreviews mean a lot to me!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Cravings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC: Dakota Walker._**

**_Sooooooooo sorry for the looooong wait. But, I have good news! I am no longer in my state of writer's block! Yay!_**

**_So, this chapter did take me a while, but then I remembered that before I was writing stories for MBaV, I was writing for Disney/Pixar's Cars. And when I was, and I still am, writing for that, I just kinda started typing words, and formed stories/chapters. So, I tried that with this, and... Voila!_**

**_Remember! This story is loosely tied in with 'Vampires, Earth Priests/Priestesses, Seers, and Me'._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Cravings**_

_**October 31, 2011**_

* * *

><p>The six of them stayed at Ethan's house over night. The morning was cold, and rainy. The clouds rumbled over head, as thunder and lightning struck. The window would light up every now and then. Rory stood by Dakota by the window. Dakota watched as the rain fell down. Erica sat in Ethan's computer chair, Benny standing next to her. Sarah sat in the corner, quietly. Ethan's parents had taken Jane with them on a month long trip to Haiwaii. Ethan had planned on going with them, until he had turned into a fledgeling, and the sun was now annoying.<p>

"Okay. Just calm down Ethan. Everything will be fine." Ethan groaned as he paced in his room. "Oh, who am I kidding? These stupid blood cravings are killing me!"

"Actually, you are undead. So it can't be killing you." Benny said as he sat down on Ethan's bed, watching him.

Ethan groaned again. "I don't care Benny!" he yelled as he flashed his new found fangs. Benny jumped. "Sorry." Ethan said as the fangs disappeared.

"Benny, I think you should go. You are now the only one who still has blood pumping through your body." Dakota said as she walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We can't take any chances on one of us vamping out on you." He looked up at her, with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry. We'll see you later, after Ethan understands the process, and is able to control the cravings."

He nodded and gathered up his things. "Bye, guys." He opened the door.

Erica ran up to him. "Wait! I love you." she said as they hugged and kissed goodbye.

"I love you, too, Eri." And with that, he left.

Ethan sat down on his bed. "UGHHH!" he yelled as he flopped down on his back.

"Don't worry, Ethan. It'll get better." Rory said.

"Yeah. I have been a fledgeling for 2 weeks, and it's been getting easier everyday." Dakota said as her fangs came out.

"I still have my cravings." Erica said, her fangs appearing also. Rory followed their actions.

"I'm jealous." Sarah said from the corner of the room far from where they were. Everyone looked at her shocked, she hadn't spoken since last night.

"Why are you jealous?" Ethan asked as he got up and sat down next to her. He took her in his arms, and hugged tightly.

"Because," she started as her fangs appeared too. "I wasn't the one to turn you. To taste your sweet blood again." she said looking at him. She started to cry again, and buried her head into his chest.

He hugged her tighter and kissed her head. "Shh, it's okay." he comforted her.

"Uh, come on, guys. Let's give them a minute, okay?" Dakota whispered as she took Rory's hand and walked towards the door. A few seconds later, Erica followed them.

Once they had left, Ethan spoke again. "So what, if you didn't get to turn me. Now, we can be together forever."

"Not forever. You are a fledgeling, and I'm a full vampire."

"Oh, right, I need to drink human blood in order to live forever."

"Yeah. And I know that you probably won't ever want that."

"No, but, right now, I do want '_something'_ to drink." Ethan said standing up, and pulling her up as well.

"I know, I haven't eaten anything since thursday night. I usually would have gone last night, but then you turned." she said as they walked out the door.

"Sorry, I wanted to be with you. I love you."

Sarah stopped and turned around to face him. "I love you too." She kissed him passionately.

"Well, I think we should go see if the others want something too." Ethan said after they pulled away.

When they got downstairs, they found Erica and Rory talking on the couch. "Uh, where's Dakota?" Sarah asked.

"She went home to see if Benny was okay."

"Oh. I feel really bad for him. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that." Ethan sighed.

"Yeah. But don't worry. That was just the transformation. You were confused. We don't blame you." Erica said, getting up to get a glass of water.

"Exactly. You just need to learn how to control the cravings, and not vamping out on anyone."

"How long will that be, though?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to Rory. Sarah sat down in the chair.

"Don't know. Some fledgelings understand faster than others." Sarah said.

"Oh." Ethan sighed. Erica walked back in with water for everyone. "Thanks." he said as she handed him his glass.

Then, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Rory yelled running to the door. Outside stood Dakota with a dark plastic bag. "Dakota? What's in the bag?" he asked, sniffing the air.

She looked around and then back at him. "Just let me in!" she whisper yelled.

"Ok, ok! Come in."

"Thankyou." She said walking into the livingroom to see the other three sitting down. As soon as she entered the room, everyone was sniffing the air.

"What is that,... wonderful smell?" Ethan asked.

"I...have brought us a present." Dakota said as she walked into the kitchen and put the bag down on the counter.

The others followed. "A present?" Sarah asked.

Dakota pulled out a ziploc bag filled with blood. The bag was labeled: ETHAN. "Actually, it's more for Sarah. I found this bag under a rock in my back yard. This note was left with it." she said handing Sarah the note and bag.

"To who ever is reading this," Sarah read the note aloud. "Please stop now, and give this to Sarah. Dear Sarah, I understand that you are not happy with Ethan's decision. And that you wish that you would have been the one to turn him. Well, my gift to you, is a bag of his blood. You may drink it, or give it away. Choose carefully, though. Happy Halloween! Love, from, Jesse."

"Wait, what? He gave you a bag of my blood?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Sarah said as she opened the bag and smelled it. Erica, Rory and Dakota all leaned in and smelled it too, until Sarah hissed at them her eyes glowing green-ish, yellow. They all backed up. "It's mine!" she yelled as she got out a big cup and poured the blood in it. She turned around and faced Ethan. "Ethan, you're mine." she said as she tilted the cup upwards, and drank the red substance. "Mmmm..."

Ethan watched her as she drank cup after cup of his blood until the bag was gone. "Wow... You really did want my blood."

"Yes, I did." she replied wiping her mouth.

"Moving on..." Dakota said sniffing the bag. "He also left three other bags. One for me, one for Ethan, and one for Benny." she said pulling the other three bags out.

"One for Benny? But he's not a fledgeling." Erica said.

"No. But, I think something is going to-"

"AHHH!" they heard Benny scream as he ran through the door, and locked it.

"-happen..." Dakota finished her sentence. She ran to him, seeing bite marks in his neck. "Benny! What happened?" she yelled pulling him into the kitchen were he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Jesse... bit me. I'm a fledgling now!" he replied panicked.

"What!" they all yelled.

Dakota looked around at them, then back at Benny. "Ok, now we have a problem..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, what have I done? First Ethan, now Benny? It's maddness!<em>**

**_What did you think of the bags of blood? Who's blood do you think is in the other three bags?_**

**_Find out next time on... 'HALLOWEEN'!_**

**_Well, not actually on Halloween day, but, you know, there's a word in the senten-UUUOHH! YOU GET THE POINT!_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Secret Places, Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. However, I do own my OC: Dakota Walker._**

**_Again, sooooooooo sorry for the looooong wait. I'm always busy. School just started again, so I've got home work, and then my mom nags at me to go to bed. *SIGH* But, I guess that's just life!_**

**_Remember! This story is loosely tied in with 'Vampires, Earth Priests/Priestesses, Seers, and Me'._**

**_**_Please read and review my other story,_****_ 'Vampires, Earth Priest/Preistesses, Seers, and Me'. _****_If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for this story._**_**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Secret Places**_

_**Part 1**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I'm a fledgeling."<p>

"I can't believe it either."

"Boys, just stop. Us three are fledgelings now. You two are making me sad."

It was only an hour after Benny was bitten, and Benny, Dakota, and Ethan had been having this same conversation every five minutes. Erica, Sarah, and Rory sat across from their three fledgeling friends.

"Will you all just be quiet?" Sarah asked.

"Please?" Erica added.

"Sorry." They replied.

Dakota got up and walked over to the three bags of blood remaining. She picked up the one that was labeled: ERICA: AB POSITIVE. "Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your blood type? You know, before you were a vampire?"

"AB Positive. Why?"

"Because this is a bag of your blood."

"What?" she yelled jumping up.

"Yes. This is your blood!" she replied, practically throwing it at Erica. "There's another note here, too." she said, reading the note. "Good job, Dakota. You found Erica's blood. But, please, give this note to her." she handed her the note.

"Dear Erica, Yes, this is your blood. But, you must give it to your love." she said, turning around to look at Benny. "Benny. You are my love. You need to drink this bag of my blood. Then, you will be a full vampire." she handed him the bag.

"Really? You want me to drink it?"

"Yes. Then we can live forever, together."

"Ok." he got out another cup, and drank her blood until it was gone. When he was done, his fangs came out as he smiled, and wiped his mouth. "Full vampire." he whispered.

"That's what he meant by, one for Dakota, one for Benny, and one for Ethan." Sarah said.

"That means, the other two bags are mine and Sarah's blood?" Rory asked.

Dakota picked up another bag: RORY: B POSITIVE. She read the note attached to it out loud. "Again, good job, Dakota, you found Rory's blood. Please give him the note." she handed Rory the note.

"Dear Rory, this is also your blood." he read aloud. "Don't ask how we got it from Erica. Please give the blood to your love, the one you turned." he turned to Dakota. "Dakota, I turned you into a fledgeling becuase you are my love. I love you. This means you drink my blood." he said walking up to her.

"Ok, I love you, too." She got out her own cup and was about to drink it until Ethan stopped her.

"I don't know why Jesse is doing this for us. But, I really do want to be a full vampire instead of being a fledgling. The cravings are too strong, and Sarah's blood smells way too good." Ethan said as he grabbed the bag labeled: SARAH: A POSITIVE. He grabbed the cup Sarah used, and poured cup after cup as he drank the red liquid. Dakota did the same, until it was all gone. When the blood was gone, all the vampires sat down.

"So, what now?" Dakota asked, looking at everyone.

"Let's go for a walk." Benny said pulling on his sweatshirt, and handing Erica hers.

"Sure." Dakota and Rory said in unison, they looked at each other and laughed. They all got up, grabbed their umbrellas, and walked out the door.

"So, where to now?" Erica asked holding Benny's hand, as they walked down the street.

"I don't know, I wish it was night time, though." Benny said.

"Yeah. Even though I just had an entire bag of blood to myself, I'm still hungry." Dakota said, grabbing Rory's hand.

"So, what do you all think might happen tonight at the dance?" Ethan asked, with one arm over Sarah's shoulder. "I mean, with Jesse still out there, who knows what will happen."

"I don't know. I just hope that if he does come back tonight, that we all survive." Sarah said as she grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled it off of her, and clasped her hand in his.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"I know what where we should go!" Rory suddenly exclaimed. Then looked at Dakota with a knowing smile.

"More like, what we should do."Dakota said matching his childish look. The other four looked at them confused. "Well, we are all full vampires now. Right?"

"Yes." they replied.

"So now we all have full vampire powers then, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

_"So we can fly!" _Dakota thought, knowing that everyone else had heard her in her mind.

Everyone, except Benny and Rory, jumped at the sudden second voice in their minds, but had gotten used to it, so it wasn't really that shocking anymore. "Ohhhh..." they all said slowly.

"Yeah. So where should we go, though?" Dakota said aloud.

Everyone thought for a minute. Dakota could hear what they were thinking. The two thoughts she liked the most were Ethan and Benny's thoughts.

_"Ethan, Benny, that's a great idea!"_ Dakota told them through what she calls a 'Mind Text'.

"_What is?"_ Ethan MT'd her back.

"_Blue Lagoon Island."_ she MT'd them both.

"_Oh. What about the Secret Forest?"_ Benny MT'd.

"_That too. Have you two been there since we were ten?"_ she thought.

"_No."_ they both thought.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sarah asked looking between the three.

"Yeah." Dakota said.

"Why?" Benny and Ethan asked.

"Because, you haven't said anything for a while." Erica said.

"Oh. We were Mind Texting each other. Sorry." Dakota said. "But we've figured out where we should go."

"Where?" they asked as they stopped walking.

"Follow us." Dakota said grabbing Rory's hand and took off. Ethan and Benny grabbed their girlfriends' hands and took off after Dakota and Rory.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ok, so there's chappie 3! Hope you enjoyed it!<span>_**

**_Please read and review my other story, 'Vampires, Earth Priest/Preistesses, Seers, and Me'. If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for this story._**

**_And remember, your ideas help me significantly! And if I like your suggestion, I will give you credit for it!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
